The Sister
by mndaa
Summary: i'm new at this so it's not creative. the is a story about a girl's life that get's helped, fixed and broken.


_And I can't find the other half_  
_It's like I'm walking on broken glass,_  
_better believe I bled_  
_It's a call I'll never get..."_

"Abby tell me again why we listen to music in class?… half the class doesn't like the Jonas Brothers anyways." I whisper to Abigail, my best friend.

"AJ" she starts to respond "just cause you don't like them doesn't mean we all don't. go listen to some of your emo shi-" she stops as my phone goes off.

I really like them Abby but I can't say that.  
It could ruin everything.

_Buzz. Buzz. _  
_We have tickets for Tucson. wanna come? – Prez._  
I quickly text back maybe.  
_PWEASE!! my famous puppy dog pout - josphinaa. _  
_The boys are bugging me… just come. – Mufasa. _

God don't they get it. I hate when they text me at school, heck I hate it when they text me period.

"you have that face again… who's it now?!" I unwearyingly stiffen up.  
"no one-"

Abby knows I'm lying now. She always knows but she lets it slip because she also knows when I want to say something I'll say it.

_Buzz. Buzz._  
_We'll just give the tickets away to another fan – josphinaa._  
I'm not a fan. I respond as the bell rings for lunch.  
_We'll just give them away to hmmm hmmm another sister then – josphinaa._  
_heck idk which one i'm talking to but I'm the only other girl that's your sister– AJ_

I text right before my phone's pushed out of my hand on to the floor.

As Abby picks up my phone her eyes go into shock.  
"are you related to them!?" she shout screams.  
"Abs; sit down please... " I say quietly as I sit down at our normal lunch table.  
She refuses to sit down. She already got the point.

"ABBY! I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you" I say as she gives in and sits.  
"…whatever. But I want the whole story kay A?"

"I... I... I don't know. Abigail can we talk about this at my house after class?" I state not in the mood for my deepest darkest secret to be known by all of the freshman in Tucson High's cafeteria.

"Let's go to university and go shopping and then talk at your house. I need to go to urban kay?"  
Yes, she understands!

Just as fast as lunch starts it ended. English went by in a breeze. And it was now the last period of the day, "yo quero taco bell" or Spanish class for all you normal people.

"Hola, como estas?" Sr. Ricardo announces to the class.  
_Ahhhh, espanol sucks! - AJ_  
I send out in the first two minutes of class to everyone on my contact list forgetting my brothers were on it too.  
Not expecting to get a response I leave my new Venus on the table.

_Buzz. Buzz._  
_Sista I miss ya!– JJ_.  
What are you doing texting me? – AJ  
_According to my text inbox you started texting me. – JJ_  
Whatever. I've actually have work to do unlike you. – AJ

30 minutes land a whole bags of chips later.

I open up a new text box.  
Abby, 3... - AJ  
_Mandy, 2.. - mrs. jonas_  
Oh god change your sig and we're out! – AJ

We did this everyday. I'd start by texting her we had three minutes left and she'd continue. Just one mandy&abby tradition we had. Once I texted her we're out the bell always rings and today was no exception. I turne up my ringer as I exit the classroom and in seconds it goes off.

_My deck's super sized._  
_Your deck's like two fries._  
Laughter erupts from Abby & I.  
My Deck is our favorite "naughty" song.

_Hey, since we're in town. We're gonna pick you up. – Kev._  
WHAT?! They never did this even when I wanted them to.  
Sorry, I'm walking home. – AJ  
_You're not getting out of this. We're already outside the gate – Kev._

"Hey, Abby... I have a surprise!" I say blankly like it was nothing.  
"Tell me now. You know I hate surprises!" She responds pissed off as she opens the front door of the school that meets the parent parking lot.  
"Nawh. I like to see you in pain. Just go to that car" I point to the large black suv parked horribly in the last row "and look inside."

_Ready or not_ I whisper to myself as I knock on the driver window.  
A startled Kevin roles down the window.  
"Manda what the hell?" he screams as Nick and Joe laugh hysterically.  
"Hey guys, I haven't seen you in so long." I said as the boys each get out of the car. Might I add out of only the driver door. They seem to not notice Abigail but by the look on Abby's face she knows exactly who they are.


End file.
